Recently, novel latching micro magnetic relays were discovered. The novel latching micro magnetic relay is based on preferential magnetization of a soft magnetic cantilever in a permanent external magnetic field. Switching between two magnetic states is accomplished by momentarily changing the direction of the cantilever's magnetization by passing a short current pulse through a planar coil situated adjacent the cantilever. Once the relay is switched, it is held in this nonvolatile state (latched) by the permanent external magnetic field. Additional information as to the construction and operation of the novel latching micro magnetic relay is disclosed in a copending U.S. patent application entitled “Electronically Switching Latching Micro-Magnetic Relay and Method of Operating Same”, with Ser. No. 09/496,446, filing date Feb. 2, 2000, and incorporated herein by reference. While a specific latching micro magnetic relay is described above, it will be understood that other Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) devices that incorporate magnets are also included in this description.
In the prior art, the cantilever for micro magnetic switches was fabricated as a complete portion of the switch by providing a sacrificial layer of photoresist, depositing the material of the cantilever on the surface of the photoresist and then etching or otherwise dissolving the photoresist layer to provide a cantilever. One problem with this prior art method is that any process steps performed subsequent to the application of the photoresist layer are seriously limited because of potential damage to the photoresist material and, thus, potential faults or weaknesses in the final product.
Also, in most prior art packaging techniques relatively high temperatures are required for some of the later steps. These high temperatures can seriously affect magnets and some of the other components enclosed in the packages. Further, the materials that could be used as the supporting substrate for the MEMS devices is seriously limited by the fabrication and packaging techniques.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide a new and improved latching micro magnetic relay and package.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved latching micro magnetic relay package that can be fabricated on a variety of substrates.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved latching micro magnetic relay package that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved latching micro magnetic relay package fabricated with low temperature assembly.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved latching micro magnetic relay package that can be hermetically sealed on any of a variety of improved substrates using relatively low temperature.